1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end piece, and more particularly to an end piece of a tool suspension rack.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
For user's various operating requirements and hand tools with different sizes or standards, the slide structure on the tool suspension rack is uniformed for tool holders with different types for various hand tools, such as sockets, wrenches and series of allen wrenches. Consequently, the end piece, mounted on a distal end of a metal rack of the tool suspension rack often needs to be detached from or mounted onto the distal end of the metal rack for changing the tool holders for hand tools with different sizes/standards. As is well known, the end piece usually is made of plastic and has a hardness much less than that of the metal rack. As a result, the end piece is quickly worn out and the connection between the end piece and the metal rack is gradually weakened such that the end piece gradually loses its original function of limiting the tool holders and preventing the tool holders from being accidently detached from the metal rack.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional end piece of a tool suspension rack.